deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Sicario
Sicarios are the assassins employed by various Cartel organizations across Central and South America. Their name comes from the Spanish word for "assassin", which in turn was derived from the Roman term Sicae or dagger that was used by ancient assassins like the Sicarii. The first Sicariois were hitmen raised from the slums of Medellin employed by Pablo Escobar and his associates in the 1970s. They were recruited as teenagers and trained to be ruthless. They raised drug murders to a whole new level of violence. Soon, the practice was copied by other cartels in South and Central America. Many sicarios were recruited in their early teens, and they saw murder as a job. They often post photographs of themselves posing with weapons on social media. Sometimes this exhibitionism leads to their arrest. Many have been arrested since Washington began the war on drugs in the 1980’s. However, new recruits continue to come forward, adding to the total of thousands of people who have been killed as a result of the drug trade. Battle vs. Murder, Inc. (by Elgb333) It was already quarter past midnight in a town somewhere in the Mexican-US Border. The place was silent as a funeral for not even a stray dog can be seen prowling in the night. The people are all huddled in their homes, some peacefully sleeping while others trying their best to sleep just to get through another bloody night. For it didn't take a while before gunfire was heard popping all over the small town. The local sheriffs in their offices and patrol cars can hear the chatter in their radios but dare not to respond. They fully know the consequences of trying to intervene, since they are nothing but small town lawemen who has everything to lose. In a tight street filled with store fronts and parking lots, were two groups of thugs fighting it out with their guns. One side was made up of Hispanic-Latino men, who were Sicario assassins for an unknown Cartel. The other group consisted of Italian-American hitmen of Murder, Inc. who were in the employ of the Mafia. Nobody knew why they were there and why they were fighting. Who knows? Maybe one group was hired to assassinate the other? Maybe a drunken altercation, prostitutes or gambling dispute? Maybe a fight over territory and grip over a small town. One can only speculate, but the end results would probably be nasty. As the gunfight went on, with both groups pouring everything from pistols to submachine guns, taking cover in the parked cars as they do so, the Murder Inc hitmen suddenly dished out their 50-round antique Tommy Guns and went to work. The tommy guns' rate of fire and magazine size was just too overwhelming for the Sicarios and they started to fall back, losing one of their own from getting cut in half from the back. The Murder Inc men went on the offensive, but as the Sicarios took cover in a second parking lot, they readied their Mossbergs and waited for the Murder Inc to get close. The confidence that the Murder Inc had was vaporized as slugs and buckshot rained down on them. One of them got his head blow to bits like a melon. They tried to fight back with their luparas but its puny range and power was ridiculous compared to the Mossbergs and now they are the ones who are falling back. Sicarios capitalized on this and drew their pistols as they gave chase, shooting another Murder Inc man from the back. One of the Murder Inc men manage to get to a top position over a fire escape and opened fire with his Marlin rifle, in an effort to provide cover to help his comrades. His gallantry was awarded though as one Sicario was sniped in the chest cleanly with a rifle round. The Latin gangsters tried to counter but their pistols and submachine guns couldn't take the Murder Inc who had the high ground like Obi Wan Kenobi. They were soon pinned, and as another one of their teammate was killed with a headshot, one of them has to do something fast. Worse, was that the Mafiamen themselves were again assaulting them from the street. One of the Sicarios got a brilliant idea however as he takes his RPG and tried to take aim. But the Murder Inc man with a rifle shot him in the abdomen, mortally wounding him as he cried bleeding to death. With no other choice, the only remaining Sicario made a run for the RPG, zigzagging to avoid getting hit by the sniper on the fire escape and the others below on the streets. He tangoed his way through the rifle and submachien gun fire before finally getting the RPG. The Sicario then took a quick aim and shot at the Murder Inc mobster on the fire escape. The rocket easily blew him ina fiery explosion, but the blast was so huge that it cracked the left side of the building and sent large concrete debris falling over the Murder Inc assassins on the street. One poor bastard got splattered with a huge chunk of the wall who fell down on him. One of the Murder Inc hitman survived the debris, and as he tried to dig his way out, the Sicario came walking towards him as the dust started to settle. The Mafia man, though injured with multiple broken limbs and a fractured left femur, tried to fight back with his baseball bat. But the wild swings was easily dodged by the Sicarios, who then shot him multiple times in the stomach. Unfortunately, the Sicario's glock was out of bullets before he can fire the killing blow. As the dying Murder Inc man pleaded for his life, the Sicario clicked on his switchblade and gave him a Columbian necktie for his funeral. Winner: Sicarios Expert's Opinion While the Murder Inc. had the slightly better submachine gun and a rifle to boot, experts believed that the technological advantage was nullified by the Sicario's better training, experience and resources. It was basically a fight between hired thugs vs a well-armed slightly paramilitary force. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Gang Category:Assassins Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Mexican Warriors Category:South American Warriors Category:Mercenaries